


mile high club

by drcosimacormier95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Airplane Sex, F/F, thats basically it, there is a little bit of plot also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcosimacormier95/pseuds/drcosimacormier95
Summary: ''airplane au in which lena is a business woman and kara is a stewardess/air hostess and they flirt and flirt and end up fucking in the bathroom''nicole (@katiemcgrvth) gave this concept on our gc so i decided to write about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a one shot but... it is not. there will be a second chapter. mainly because im supercorp trash and i can not help it but also because this first chapter is too small for my liking.  
> all mistakes are mine, i'm sorry for any typos i wrote this quite fast ;)

I.

Kara Danvers loves her job. She loves being a stewardess. Most people find that hard to believe but she truly does. She loves letting her eyes wander along the queue of people waiting to board. She loves receiving them on the plane and helping in any way she can. But most of all she loves to fly. She loves being inside the plane while it is on the air. It makes her feel free somehow.

Today started normal, her usual flight rote is from Seattle till New York City and back. And that's exactly what today has prepared for her.

She goes out for her morning run, at 4:30am, which her sister Alex thinks is crazy, but she likes it. She likes feeling her muscles work first thing in the morning. She gets home and showers, changes into her uniform and heads towards the airport around 6am.

She is chatting with her co-worker, Sameen, while they get ready to receive the passengers when her wondering eyes catch sight of a familiar face. Lena Luthor. The powerful business woman takes this flight once a month, has been that way for the past 5 months anyway. Each time Kara seems to be on her working days and gets the opportunity to be in the presence of said woman. She frowns, wondering if everything is okay, since Miss Luthor already flew to NYC this month. Sameen notices Kara staring and nudges her playfull, ''Looks like it is your lucky day Danvers, your crush is gonna take the flight.''

''She- she- I don't have a crush!''

''Please I have heard you too talking, the flirting is gross.''

''We- There is no flirting Sameen.'' She notices Lena making her way towards her and her eyes widen, turning to her co-worker for a moment she begs, ''Please behave.''

Sameen laughs and nods. Sighing Kara looks back at Lena, just as the brunette reaches her, offering her a smile, ''Hello Miss Danvers, nice to see you again.''

''I already told you Miss Luthor, you can call me Kara.''

''And I already told you to call me Lena, but you seem to be the stubborn type.''

Kara blushes. Why? She has no idea, it just seems to be the effect this woman has on her constantly, ''I'm not really.''

Lena bites her lower lip for a second, ''Could have fooled me.''

The blonde lowers her head trying to hide her stupid smile.

''See you inside?'', Lena asks as she starts walking away.

''Yes! Of course!''

''Wow'', Sameen says after the woman enters the plane, ''Just wow.''

Kara rolls her eyes, ''What?''

''It was like I was invisible.''

''I-''

''When are you two going to finally fuck each other?''

''Sameen! Lower your voice!'', Kara is pretty sure she is red as a tomato, if the way her co-worker is laughing is any indication...

* * *

 II.

''I was wondering when you were going to bless me with your presence.''

''I- I'm sorry there was a problem with a baby in the other class, it was a mess. I'm really sorry Miss Luthor I-''

''Kara, Kara!''

That breaks Kara out of her rambling. She looks at Lena with a smile on her face, ''Did you just- did you just called me Kara?''

''Yes, I did. That is your name, correct?''

''Yeah it is.''

''Good. Now sit with me please. I'm bored and tired.''

''Do you want a pillow? Or anything else? Maybe you should try to get some sleep.''

''No, Kara. What I want is your company.''

''Oh, okay.'' Kara sits on the empty seat next to Lena, not quite sure what to do with her hands, or with herself for that matter. ''Is everything okay?''

Lena raises her eyebrow at her question so she continues, ''I mean, you always travel only once a month, I don't mean to be nosy I was just wondering if you are okay.''

''You have taken notice in me and my flight schedule I see.''

''Yes- I mean, only because you are a really interesting person, I enjoy our conversations.''

''I'm glad, because I enjoy them too.''

Kara smiles and blushes, locking eyes with Lena. Which she realizes it's a terrible mistake because the woman is looking at her like she wants to devour her. And _oh_ , Kara would let her.

The blonde clears her throat and looks away, ''Are you sure I can't get you anything? Anything at all?''

''Are you sure you want the answer to that question Kara?''

''Yes.''

''I may cause you to lose your job.''

''I'm sure you will make it worth it.''

''That I will.''

Lena leans into her direction and for a second Kara is sure the brunette is going to kiss her. She closes her eyes, as if waiting for it, but it never comes. Instead, she hears Lena whisper in her right ear, ''Meet me in the first bathroom in this class in ten minutes. Knock three times.''

They stare into each other's eyes for a moment. Then, Kara nods and leaves her seat. She is already out of breath just thinking about what is going to happen in a few minutes. She reaches Sameen in panic and asks her if she can cover for her. Her co-worker is confused for a second but then she is smirking and noding. Kara trusts Sameen. She knows she won't say a word and actually help her.

She tries calming down and helping a passenger. She is not sure how but she manages to fix the problem for the man and heads towards the bathroom, after she knocks three times the door opens and a hand grabs her arm, pushing her inside, ''What the-'' she starts whispering but is cut off by Lena's lips on hers. The kiss is hot and desperate and soon the brunette's tongue is against the blonde's lips, begging for access. She grants it quickly and moans when they tongues meet. Kara's hands are running through Lena's hair and she can feel the other woman's hands on her waist, pressing their bodies as close as humanly possible.

When they part, breathing heavily, Lena is smirking and looking at Kara in a way that makes her stomach and heart do funny, stupid things. So she doesn't think about it, she simply captures the woman's lips again. Lena slowly pushes her back against the wall, she grabs the blonde's right hand and guides towards a metal bar attached to the wall next to Kara. She breaks the kiss long enough to whisper, ''Hold on to it, you are gonna need to be quiet.''

She kisses Kara again, undoing the buttons on her uniform with incredible hability. In a few seconds Kara finds herself with her chest exposed and her pants bottons undone. Lena takes her time kissing the blonde's neck, biting lightly. She makes her way till the woman's chest and takes a nipple in her mouth. Kara bites her lips to keep her from moaning while her free hand reaches for Lena's hair.

While giving attention to Kara's other breast, Lena surprises the blonde: using her left arm to keep Kara steady, she pushes her right hand down Kara's pants, finding her soaking wet. She explores the blonde's entrance, parting her lips slowly with her fingers. Kara gasps and looks at Lena, just to find the woman looking back at her with her nipple still in her mouth, ''Lena please just fuck me.''

Lena smirks, kissing the blonde's chest all the way till her neck. When the brunette reaches her mouth she kisses her hard while entering her with two fingers.

Kara moans against Lena's mouth and Lena curls her fingers upwards, stroking faster and harder. The brunette thumbs at Kara's clit and the blonde is sure she is not going to last much longer, which is embarrassing but inevitable with the way Lena is fucking her. She moves her right leg, wrapping it around Lena's body, giving the other woman easier access, ''I-'', she tries to speak against Lena's lips, ''More Lena, fuck, more.''

The brunette catches the hint and adds a third finger into Kara, at the same time guiding her thumb back against Kara's clit, making uneven shaky circles. She kisses the blonde again and the three actions combined send Kara over the edge. Her orgams hits her hard and she almost falls to the ground. She is lucky Lena is stronger than she looks and manages to catch her with only her left arm, while _still_ fucking her with her other hand, slowly pushing her fingers in and out of Kara, helping her ride her high out.

After the blonde's body stops shaking, Lena removes her hand from Kara's pants, licking her fingers clean while staring right into Kara's eyes. The blonde swallows hard. ''You are going to be the death of me.''

The brunette lets out a small laugh, '''I hope so.''

Kara kisses her. Slowly and soft this time. She starts guiding her hands towards Lena's pants when hands wrap around her wrists, stopping her, ''What-''

''Not right now.''

''Are you not gonna let me have my way with you?''

''Oh I am. But not here Kara. Later. If you want.''

''Yes, I want it.''

''Good'', Lena's reaches for her cellphone on her back pocket, giving it to Kara, ''Type your phone number on here. I will save it and text you.''

Kara does as she is told and hands Lena's phone back to her with a smirk, ''So, I will see you later?''

''You bet Miss Danvers.''.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough to write this!  
> Enjoy the fluffy, the sin and the ending ;)

They don't get the chance to meet in New York. Lena texts Kara as promised, apologizing to the blonde, explaining that her business appoiment will take way longer than expected. Kara understands and texts her back, telling the woman they can meet back in Seattle, if the brunette would wish so.

Lena's reply takes a few hours but when it comes it makes Kara smile:

_Of course I wish to see you again Kara. And soon. I will let you know when I'm back in town so I can take you out on a date._

A date.

With Lena Luthor.

The woman she has had a crush since... the minute she saw her to be honest... all those months ago.

She smiles even more. She honestly can't wait.

* * *

Two days later Lena texts her, letting her know she is back in Seattle and wants to take Kara on that date.

It's funny to Kara. The whole 'you already fucked my brains out in a airplane bathroom and now you are taking me on a romantic date' thing. She has never had sex _before_ going on a date with the person. She doesn't care honestly. She doesn't judge people who do that or anything. It's just something herself has never done before. So to her, it's funny.

She texts Lena back after a few minutes, telling her she is currently working but will have tomorrow night free.

Lena's reply makes her blush:

_Good. I will have you all to myself then._

A few seconds later another text comes:

_Text me your address. I will pick you up at 8pm._

The blonde gives Lena her address and tells her in a text that she can't wait to see her and goes back to working.

* * *

She spends the morning working. Sameen teases her all the time about her date with the powerful Luthor and it makes her even more nervous.

She really likes Lena. It's not only sexual. She enjoys talking to the brunette, sharing stuff about her while the woman listens. Lena is someone hard to get to know, Kara noticed, but somehow the blonde managed to break in and Lena shares a lot of personal things too. She loves the woman's smile and eyes. She likes the way the brunette always seems to be searching for physical contact from the blonde. She kinda hates the way the Luthor always makes her blush, but the smile that always appears on the other woman's mouth when she does it makes it all worth it.

So, yes. Kara is really worried that her date will be a disaster and Lena isn't going to like her anymore.

Not that she thinks Lena _likes_ her.

She is Lena Luthor for God's sake. And Kara Danvers is simply an air hostess...

She is heading home and sighs. She needs to talk to Alex. Her sister will manage to calm her down.

She arrives at Alex and Maggie's place in a few minutes. She knocks and waits. She doesn't even know if any of them are home, but in a minute the door is being opened by Maggie.

''Hey Mags.''

''Hey Little Danvers, is everything okay? You look sad.'' Maggie says as she opens the door for the blonde to come in.

Kara steps inside the apartment, shaking her head, ''I don't know to be honest. Is Alex here? I need some advice.''

Maggie smiles, ''Yes she is, let me get her.''

The detective goes inside the apartment and Kara makes herself comfortable on the couch. After a few seconds her sister walks into the living room, followed by her fiance. She smiles at the blonde, ''Hey sis, I missed you.''

Kara gets up and hugs the FBI agent, ''I missed you too. Sorry we haven't seen each other in so long.''

''I understand, we are both busy. Today is my off day, mine and Mags' actually, so we can hang out.''

Kara takes her arms from around Alex, ending the hug, ''Oh my God, I'm sorry to ruin your day guys.''

Maggie grins, ''Shut up Kara, it's always great to see you.''

''What she said'', Alex tells her and she smiles, ''Now, sit and tell me what has you worried.''

The three of them sit on the couch, Kara in the middle, she sighs and looks at her hands on her lap, ''I-I- kinda did something.''

''Okay'', Alex says, encouraging her to continue.

''This is embarrassing. Anyway. I had sex with Lena Luthor on the airplane bathroom a few days ago and now she is back in town and wants to take me out on a date but I'm really nervous cause I really like her and not only cause she is amazing at sex but because she is super pretty, smart and sweet, and funny and makes me blush and smile a lot. So I'm really worried I'm not enough for her and that she is going to realize that and break my heart.''

She says everything in one breath and leaves Maggie laughing and Alex with a shocked expression on her face.

''I don't think your sister wanted the mental image of you having sex, so she is traumatized.'' Maggie says after a few seconds of silence.

Kara makes a funny face at Alex, ''Sorry.''

''Its- okay.'', Alex tells her, letting out a laugh, ''But wait. You hooked up with Lena Luthor as in the CEO of L-Corp?''

''Yes! That's why I'm so worried. She is super powerful and elegant and smart, what would she want with someone as simple, as ordinary, as me?''

''Kara please. You are anything but ordinary. Your IQ is extremely high, you are the kindest person I have ever met. You are funny. You are amazing little sister. She would be crazy not to like you.''

''You are only saying those things cause I'm your sister.'' she pauses, ''Except the IQ part, that's true, I have proof.''

Maggie and Alex laugh and this time her sister-in-law starts speaking, ''Kara everything your sister said it's true. You are incredible Little Danvers. And she wouldn't have fucked you in an airplane bathroom if she wasn't into you.''

''Babe please!'' Alex whines, ''I really don't need more mental images.''

They all start laughing. When they manage to stop the blonde sighs, ''So you think I should stop worrying and go for it?''

Her sister and Maggie nod.

''Okay then, I think I have a date to prepare for.''

They get up and say bye. Kara gives her sister and her sister's fiance a hug and thanks them for the talk as she walks away.

* * *

 ''You... look amazing'', Lena says out of breath and it makes Kara's insides go crazy. The way the brunette is looking at her...

''You too.'' the blonde compliments back.

They are currently sitting at the restaurant table in a corner, it's the most private table at the place and Kara loves it.

They are waiting for their food and talking. Talking comes easily between them.

''Did you have a safe flight back?" Kara asks.

''Yes it was okay. Not as pleasant as the flight I took there though.'' Lena says with a smirk, looking into Kara's eyes.

The blonde blushes, picking up what part of the flight Lena is talking about... She decides to play the game, ''And why would that be?''

''Well, I didn't have you to keep me busy.''

Kara goes to say something but suddenly she feels something caressing her right leg softly. She soon realizes is one of Lena's feet and gasps.

The brunette smirks again and raises an eyebrow at her. Kara simply imitates the other woman's face expression.

The blonde is taken by surprised when Lena's foot start going up, caressing her whole leg before reaching between her thighs. She is wearing a dress which makes easy for Lena to have access.

''Open your legs a little wider'' Lena demands.

Kara gasps as she does as she is told and feels Lena's foot reaching her underwear.

''You are already so wet Kara.'', the brunette says as she moves her fingers against the fabric of Kara's panties, brushing lightly against the blonde's center but enough to feel just how ready Kara was.

''God- Can- can we just get out of here?'' Kara asks blushing and closing her eyes.

The blonde opens her eyes to find Lena smiling softly at her, ''Yes we can, I will ask the food to go.''

The brunette removes her foot from touching Kara and calls for the waiter. She asks the man to pack the food to go and he smiles saying it would be a minute considering their order was ready.

Lena's driver picks them up from the restaurant and the ride to Lena's place is made in a comfortable silence. Half way through it the brunette moves her hand enough to reach the hand Kara has resting on the car seat. Their fingers touch and Kara takes the hint, moving her hand and intertwining their fingers.

They spent the rest of the way holding hands with smiles on their faces.

When then reach Lena's apartment Kara is shy. It's the first time for them being alone in one of their places. She takes a look at the living room, it's all very... Lena. Neat and organized. But the blonde notices a few personal things spread across the place. A book here, a picture there. She smiles, ''Your place is amazing.''

''Thank you'' Lena says grinning, ''Do you want to eat now?''

Kara smirks and makes her way towards the brunette, standing in front of her really close, gaining her courage she lets out a whisper, ''Yes'', and moves to capture the other woman's lips.

The kiss starts slow but passionate and soon Kara's tongue is against Lena's lips. The brunette opens her mouth and deepens the kiss, grabbing Kara's neck with one hand while touching the blonde's waist with the other one.

They kiss for a few minutes till the part, out of breath, ''Where's your bedroom?'' Kara asks, with her hands still on Lena's face, holding her close.

Lena smiles, ''This way.'' she says, taking Kara's right hand with her own.

They walk towards inside the apartment in silence, close to each other. When their reach Lena's bedroom and the brunette closes the door Kara soon has her against it and it's kissing her again.

Lena gasps against Kara's lips but accepts the way the blonde is kissing her with want.

''Can-'' Kara starts between kisses, ''can I take your clothes off?'' she asks.

Lena smiles against her mouth, thinking Kara is the cutest person she has ever met, ''Yes'', she whispers before capturing the woman's lips for one more kiss.

The blonde works fast, making sure to not tear any of Lena's clothes with her eagerness for touching her body.

Lena moans when Kara starts kissing her exposed chest and puts her hands on the blonde's hair pulling her closer.

They move towards the bed, Lena sitting on it while Kara is still standing, above her, ''You are wearing too much clothes.'' Lena tells her.

Kara grins, ''I agree.''

They finish removing each other's clothes and then Kara wraps her right arm around Lena's torso and pulls her up, moving till her body is fully on the bed and then setting her against the mattress again.

Kara lays her body on top of Lena's and kisses her once more. The brunette moans against her mouth when Kara starts moving her hand on her body... first her breasts, then her stomach and then between her thighs.

The blonde moves her mouth over to Lena's neck and start kissing and bitting her there, receiving moans in response. She smiles against the woman's skin and starts making her way lower. She takes one nipple in her mouth and Lena gasps and whispers Kara's name.

Then Kara makes the same movements on Lena's other breast before kissing her stomach and then finally reaching the place Lena wants her. She kisses the woman's thighs and bites lightly her skin.

''Kara please- stop teasing me.'' Lena whispers.

The blonde grins, looking into her lovers eyes, she nods and then moves her mouth to the brunette's pussy, running her tongue over it. It causes Lena to scream Kara's name and the blonde continues it. When she feels like she has teased Lena enough she moves her hand towards her entrance and without telling her enters her with two fingers, slowly and but a strong movement.

Lena's body moves on it's own and Kara holds her down with her other arm and hand. She starts fucking the brunette harder and faster, while her mouth it's on the woman clit sucking and licking.

It doesn't take long for Lena to start moaning even louder, ''Fuck Kara I-'' she says and the blonde knows she is close so she keeps up her pace till she feels Lena's walls moving against her fingers.

Lena has her orgasm screaming Kara's name and Kara is sure making Lena Luthor come just joined her list of favorite things in the universe.

And cleans her hands on the sheets and makes her way up to face the brunette. Lena has her eyes closed and smiles against Kara's mouth when the blonde kisses her softly.

''Did I break you?'' Kara asks laughing.

Lena opens one eye for a second, making a face, ''Maybe.''

''Nice.'' the blonde says smoothly.

Lena suddenly moves, wrapping her arm around Kara's torso, bringing her closer and closing her eyes again, ''I need to take you to more dates.''

''Is that your way of saying you want to date me Miss Luthor?''

''Yes it is.'' the woman says as if it was obvious.

Kara doesn't say anything for a few seconds, feeling a little bit overwhelmed. Lena waits, breathing into the blonde's neck with her eyes still closed.

''Okay then.'', the blonde finally says, a smile breaking her previous serious facial expression.

''Okay then.'' Lena repeats.

They fall asleep with their arms around each other and a promise of a future together.

* * *

**_The End_ **

 


End file.
